


Past Midnight

by ImAUnknownPerson



Category: shadowhunter - Fandom
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImAUnknownPerson/pseuds/ImAUnknownPerson
Summary: First one





	Past Midnight

It was a few minutes past midnight and it was snowing, Alec was walking home, the snow falling onto his body. When he finally got home where he shared with Magnus Bane. The shadowhunter opened the door to their apartment and there was a warlock sliding around his house in a cat onesie and socks with Chairman Meow chasing him. 

The warlock in the onesie stopped in his tracks and looked at the shadowhunter. "Hello Alexander." Magnus said, flustered. "What are you doing?" Alec responded, walking towards Magnus, kissing him quickly before backing up. "Nothing..I was just bored." The warlock stared into the shadowhunter's blue eyes. "How was work?" He whispered. "It was boring without you. Files and demo-" Alec said before getting cut off from the lips of the High Warlock of Brooklyn on his. Magnus pulled Alec towards the bedroom that they shared, still kissing the shadowhunter. Magnus helped Alec out of the shirt and kissed down his chest, a small moan came from Alec' lips . The "brave" Shadowhunter was being weakened by only a kiss.

(First one, I just got bored so..I wrote this :-P )


End file.
